Atención para Kisaragi
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: A Hibiya realmente le molestaba el exagerado escote de la rubia. Tanto, que día a día se cuestionaba si quería lucir tan endemoniadamente sexy a posta.


**Disclaimer** — Kagerou Project no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

 **Nota** — Un cortito one-shot fluff HibiMomo para esta aburrida tarde de domingo. Espero que lo disfruten y que pasen una buena semana.

¡Buena lectura!  
.

.

* * *

 **Atención para Kisaragi**

 _Runo Cartwright_

* * *

A Hibiya realmente le molestaba el exagerado escote de la rubia.

Era un problema salir con ella a lugares públicos. Y, más que un simple problema, era desastroso tener que soportar todas las miradas lascivas que se posaban sobre ella cada vez que se veía obligado a caminar a su lado. Después de que el verano hubo finalizado, su padre lo presionó para que se quedase a estudiar el resto del año en aquella ciudad. Recordaba el día en que volvió a _su_ pueblo en medio de la nada, solitario y triste, como a él le gustaba, y su padre tan sólo le dio dos palmadas en la espalda, antes de indicarle donde estaban sus maletas preparadas para que volviera de donde había venido.

Éste le tendió una carta de traslado al nuevo instituto, con una expresión que era menos que el orgullo pero más que la satisfacción, y le hizo el regalo de haber enjaulado a sus perros antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Leyó una pequeña nota adjunta a la carpeta, la cual tenía la caligrafía perfectamente ordenada de su progenitor.

 _"He hablado con esos amigos tuyos, raros, y me han dicho que puedes quedarte con ellos el tiempo que quieras. Te hará bien."_ Había un "confío en ti" tachado con una línea horizontal. _"Medita y estudia. Hazme orgulloso."_

Nada de cariño paternal, sólo el honor era importante. En cualquier caso, eso lo superó en cuanto volvió a subir al autobús. Mas ese no era ni el tema principal ni el de más importancia.

Lo que le preocupaba verdaderamente era el hecho de que tenía que compartir curso con la _maldita_ Kisaragi Momo. Por si no lo sabían, sí, terminó por repetir primero de secundaria, y éste, coincidentemente, se matriculó en el mismo instituto que ella.

Y, gracias a eso, tenía que soportarla toda la jornada escolar, además de todas las veces que se cruzaban por casa.

Podría hacer una lista de cien razones por las cuales _no_ le gustaba acercársele a menos de dos metros. La primera, porque era desagradablemente cariñosa con él y su diminuta existencia; y, la segunda, porque todos los hombres lo miraba con cara de _"¿estás bromeando, bróder?"_ cuando estaba con ella. La mayoría de las veces, él les devolvía el gesto, como diciéndoles _"lo sé, a veces me gustaría_ ".

Si tuviera el ánimo y las ganas, le estamparía un maldito rectángulo _enorme_ y negro de censura sobre cada prenda que intentara en vano cubrirle la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Durante el verano, creyó que la ropa se le veía de esa forma tan indecente porque ella se empeñaba en ello, por el calor. Mas ahora, que ya comenzaba a hacerse notar el frío del otoño, esa hipótesis se fue a la basura. Era realmente increíble, hasta el abrigo más ancho y masculino de hombre barriobajero, se acomodaba perfectamente a las curvaturas de su cuerpo y la hacían ver como un ángel caído del cielo. Incluso con el horrible uniforme escolar puesto, lucía hermosa.

¡No, no hermosa! ¡ _Como una maldita actriz porno_!

Y eso no era un cumplido.

A lo largo de las semanas, la incomodidad y amenaza que sufría por parte de sus compañeros de clase, o de cualquier hombre en Japón, se fue reduciendo y él no sabía por qué. Un día, descubrió al mirarse a un espejo dentro del centro comercial, como fruncía inconscientemente el ceño hacia todo aquél que se dignara a tan sólo dirigirle la mirada a la de ojos oscuros mientras se probaba ropa. Juntarse tanto con ella le estaba fundiendo las neuronas.

Poco después, la rubia comenzó a hacer comentarios acerca de su actitud.

— Qué lindo eres, cuidando a tu hermana mayor.

— Claro, debo rendir honores a la pureza de mi abuela.

La mayoría de las veces, todo ese juego terminaba mal. Y conforme transcurría el tiempo, la paciencia del menor comenzaba a colapsar.

— Ese viejo degenerado no dejaba de mirarme. Demonios, ¡estábamos en una tienda de cocina! —y comenzaba a carcajearse, como si el hecho de que le quitaran la ropa con los ojos fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

— Si tanto te gusta que te miren, no entiendo por qué no haz vuelto a ser una _idol_.

Había olvidado mencionar que, cuando su poder dejó de funcionar, toda la fama que Kisaragi había ganado a través de los años, cayó en picada hasta volverse inexistente. La agencia ya no la necesitaba, así que la despidieron. Su voz ya no sonaba igual, y tampoco volvió a dársele bien el arte y la pintura. Desde entonces, volvió a ser nada más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo voluptuoso.

Eso. Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Que, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, de todo el esfuerzo que puso día a día, en cuanto ya no hubo poder, a la gente ya no le importó su existencia más que para ser un deleite momentáneo a la vista.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero daría lo que fuera por volver a verla tan feliz, haciendo lo que le gustaba.

— Dios, Hibiya, sabes perfectamente la respuesta —le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

— La sé, pero no la entiendo —declaró.

— Es triste, pero la vida es así —dijo Momo —, cruel.

El ambiente se incomodó. Iban caminando por el parque, rondando cerca de una pequeña laguna. Era el lugar favorito de ambos, y solían pasar cada día por ahí al salir de la escuela. Allí, nadie los miraba. Estaban solos, imperturbables; era muy agradable, aunque casi nunca hablaban. Esta sería la segunda o tercera ocasión.

— Quizás injusta —objetó Hibiya —, tu eras la única que tenía algo qué perder.

La vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, con melancolía.

— Exactamente — rió —, pero vamos. ¡A cualquiera le gustaría tener vida eterna como Ene!

Sabía qué estaba haciendo. Estaba cambiando de tema. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando llegaban a algún lado sobre su pasado.

— Momo —la llamó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué siempre quieres que los demás te miren?

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta, a pesar de que prácticamente él se la hiciera indirectamente cada día.

— Es algo mucho más profundo que eso.

Calló. Supo que estaba buscando las palabras indicadas para responderle.

— Al principio, debo admitir que se sentía muy _cool_ que todos se fijaran en mi —inspiró —, ya sabes, todos querían sentarse a mi lado, o siempre me guardaban un lugar en la mesa de los populares a la hora de almuerzo.

Él asintió, indicándole que continuara.

— Poco después, las vecinas de mi barrio me regalaban comida para la merienda, o me hacían regalos al yo salir de mi casa. Creía que era especial, obvio, no sabía que tenía un poder. Pero todo empeoró cuando me volví _idol_. La gente sólo se prestaba a acercárseme para ganar un _estatus social_ , se volvió más y más falso. Habían personas, hombres más que nada, que se creían con el derecho de poder mirarme indecentemente, incluso tocarme, porque era una figura pública. Y hasta yo llegué a creer que eso era verdad.

Momo bajó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando el escote que se le formaba cuando se desabrochaba los primeros dos botones de su camisa escolar. Suspiró, tratando de remediarlo, pero simplemente era incapaz.

— Debía soportar día y noche que me gritaran obscenidades por las calles, o que miraran por debajo de mi falda. Hubo una vez, que un hombre sacó una foto a mis _panties_ y me sobornó con ella. _Sexualmente_ — cuando dijo aquello, tragó saliva. Hibiya había cerrado los puños con violencia. Diablos, quería demasiado a esa idiota como para provocar que sus uñas dañaran su propia mano —, no, no. Calma. Lo denuncié a la policía, y la foto fue borrada y destruida. No pudo lograr su cometido.

Le tomó la mano, acariciándola para que su enojo se disipara. Recorrió desde sus nudillos a sus falanges, y luego volvió a bajar hasta sus muñecas.

— Creo que estoy divagando un poco — se rió, por milésima vez. Con esa risa tan adorable y pegajosa, que le daban ganas de reír a él también —, preguntabas que, ¿por qué, después de que todo hubiera terminado, me sigue gustando que me miren?

—Sí —dijo.

— Bueno, eso es bastante simple — le mostró su brillante y blanca sonrisa —, desde que terminó el verano, solamente quiero que una persona me mire.

Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí.

— Y lo logré, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **N/A—** Esta vez, me concentré en la evolución de los personajes para poder escribir. Como aclaración final, diré que todo lo que sucede a lo largo del one-shot está separado en semanas, incluso meses.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
